The James and Sirius Chronicles
by MysteriousMissSirius
Summary: 50 random drabbles about the two best friends ever.
1. The fight

**Because even the best friends have fights sometimes...**

**The fight**

**1973,**** third year, Gryffindor boys dorm.**

James swung open the door of the boy's dormitory and strode towards his bed, Sirius right on his heels.

"Get out of my sight, Black!" he hissed at his best friend. "Sure thing!" Sirius snapped back at him. He headed straight for his bedside cabinet and drew the hangings around him. James glared furiously at Sirius's bed.

Remus looked up from the book he was reading, surprised. "What's up with you guys?" he asked them.

None of them answered. "Right, we're gonna act like that again?" Remus sighed.

"Shut up, Moony. You don't know what that filthy Flobberworm has done just yet," James said, his voice full of loathing.

"What did you just call me, Potter?" roared Sirius from behind his bed curtains.

"Hinkypunk!" James shouted at him.

Sirius growled. "Why don't you just head over to the Slytherin common room? I'm sure you'll find your soul mate Snape over there. An ugly git as well, just like you!"

"Shut up, you bastard! No wonder your parents don't like you!"

"Daddy boy!"

"Horklump!"

"SHUT UP!" Remus interrupted their fight. "I'm doing homework over here."

"I used to as well," James snapped at him, glaring furious at Sirius' closed curtains.

"No need to get angry with me now," Remus reasoned him. "And will you now please tell me what all this fuss is about?"

But James had already drawn the hangings of his bed around him and simply grumbled a bit in reply.

Remus looked at the two beds, curtains closed, sighed once more and tried to concentrate on his book again.

...

For about ten minutes, James lay on his bed, eyes wide open. He heard Sirius's bed cracking. Heard him shifting his weight.

James pushed himself up on one arm and slit open the curtains a bit. The hangings of the bed next to his were opened a tiny slice as well. Sirius' eye was peeking through the crack.

Sirius opened his curtains a bit further, and so did James.

"What's up, Padfoot?"

"I - well - I wanted to say sorry for calling you Snape's soul mate. Got a bit too far by that one..."

"Sorry as well for everything I said."

"Everything?" Sirius asked. "Who said I apologized for everything? I only made up for the Snape one. You're still an ugly git!"

James's eyes narrowed. "Thank you so very much, Padfoot," he scowled. But then he smiled.

"You're welcome," said Sirius. He chuckled a bit. "What was this fuss about again?"

"About you _accidentally_ pouring your ink bottle all over my Defence Against the Dark Arts essay."

"Oh... right... I didn't... Well, it _was_ accidentally!"

"Yeah, but I am the one to rewrite the whole essay."

Sirius clearly didn't know what to say on that one. But then his eyes started sparkling.

"Next Defence Against the Dark Arts class, I know an ink bottle to _accidentally_ push over..."

James suddenly grinned at him. Sirius flashed a grin in return.

"Ok," James said, "let's first finish that essay. Then we'll look up the jinx to push over ink bottles from a distance."

"Deal! And I'll help you with your essay, Prongs." Sirius smiled.

The drew back the curtains of their beds, climbed out and went back for the common room.

As they were gone, Remus rolled his eyes, and tried to refocus on his book.

Now they were gone, he couldn't hold his laughter anymore.


	2. Proposing

**Proposing**

**March 1979, nine months after graduating, Sirius' home.**

"Sirius, I need your help."

"Of course you do!"

James gave him an irritated look and Sirius only grinned.

"Fine, fine. What's up?"

"I want to propose to Lily, but I have no idea how."

Sirius just stared at him blankly. "You... want to propose?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that? It's not too early, is it?" James asked worried.

"No, no, it's great," Sirius said, shock still clear on his face. "I just never thought I would live to see this day. James is getting married! To a girl!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Pads. I always thought it would be you, but things turned out different."

"But James, you promised me! What about my wedding dress? I've got it ready for years!"

"Keep it for Remus?"

"I don't want to marry Remus, I want to marry you. You betrayed me! How could you, James? How could you do this to me?"

"Don't say you didn't see it coming."

"But still, to hear you say it. You just broke my heart, do you know that?"

James grinned and pointed his wand at Sirius' chest. "Reparo, there you go."

Sirius' expression changed immediately. "James. How are you today, sweetheart?" he asked in a high-pitched voice.

"I'm great, honey," James said, mimicking his friends tone. "But you aren't helping, Padfoot," he continued is his normal voice.

Sirius laughed. "Alright, why don't you practise on me?"

"Because you're not a girl."

"Do you know any girls to practice on then?"

"No. Pity you don't have a girlfriend. I could have practised on her."

"You really think I would have allowed you to propose to my girlfriend?" Sirius asked sceptically.

"Of course," James said innocently. "There is only one problem. If you ever find a girl, she'll be nuts just like you."

"What about Lily then? She's nuts too if she can fall in love with you," Sirius said teasingly.

"So then you're nuts as well, since you almost married me."

"Proud of it," Sirius confirmed with a grin, and James laughed.

"But if I'm nuts, you are nuts, Lily is nuts for going out with you, my future girlfriend will be nuts, Remus is nuts for hanging out with us, well maybe the entire world is nuts!" Sirius continued.

"You forgot Dumbledore. If someone is nuts, it's got to be him!"

"Alright, I shall marry Dumbledore."

"Go for it! But what about Lily now?"

"Tell her: my dearest Lily, I know I'm nuts, but so are you so- ouch! What did you hit me for?"

"Yes, I'm so going to tell her that," James said sarcastically. "You know, I think I'm going to ask Remus for help."

"No! Jamie, honeypoo, don't leave me!"

"Don't worry, my Sweety Pot Pumpkin Pie, I will come back soon!"

He was about to disapparate, but at the last moment he turned around. "Sirius, will you be my best man?" he asked, suddenly turning serious.

"Do you even need to ask?" Sirius said with a smile.

James smiled. "Thank you, Padfoot."

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"I hope she'll say yes. Let me know when you're about to ask."

"Sure," James said, and with one last smile, he disapparated to someone that could say two lines that made sense in one dialogue.


	3. Monsters

**Monsters**

**September 1972, Second year, Gryffindor boys dorm.**

"Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think is up with Remus?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that he's gone. Again."

"What? Really? I didn't hear a thing." Sirius swung back the hangings of his bed and pulled Remus' hangings aside. "You're right. This is getting strange."

"He says his mother is ill, but-"

"She was seeing him off at the platform two weeks ago, I know."

"She didn't look ill at all."

"Maybe she felt better?"

"Sirius, do you believe that yourself?"

Sirius stared at his bed thoughtfully. "But what do you think he's up to then?"

"I don't know." James sighed and laid back on his bed. "Maybe we should just ask him why his mother was on the platform."

"He'll tell you she felt better," Sirius said matter-of-factly.

James raised his eyebrows. "You asked him?"

Sirius shrugged.

"Always the tactful one," James chuckled.

"Hey! Don't insult my charisma," Sirius objected.

"Shh, quiet down. You'll wake Peter up."

"As if you could ever wake him up. He wouldn't notice if a vampire was standing next to his bed."

"Or a troll," James joined in.

"Or a werewolf."

"Or a Dementor."

"Or a basilisk."

"Technically, a Basilisk can't harm him if he's asleep. His eyes are closed," James said.

Sirius laughed. "Why do you think they have those fangs? To scare you?"

"No, to rip you apart after killing you with his gaze," James said smiling.

Then, the two boys looked at each other, and a similar mischievous glint appeared in their eyes.

Seconds later, Peter woke up because something was poking his back. He opened his eyes sleepily and…

"Aaaaaah!"

He pulled his the blankets up to his chin and fell out of the bed backwards. Fear was clear on his face, and he stared with big eyes at the creature in front of his bed. It was a basilisk…

But then, the basilisk started laughing, and he recognised James' laugh immediately.

Then, another laugh from behind Peter's back joined in. Confused, he turned around but didn't see anything. He had experience with this, though, so he stretched his hand out into the air, and his fingers found hold on a fluid-like, silvery material. He pulled the invisibility cloak, and Sirius' laughing face appeared.

Meanwhile, James turned his eyes, his skin and teeth back to normal using his wand.

Peter moaned, and fell back onto his bed. "Honestly, why can't I just _sleep_?"

"Because you sleep in our dorm," Sirius replied.

Peter turned around and hid his head under his pillow. Then he began to snore loudly.

"Very believable, Pete. It's almost as believable as my basilisk disguise."

"Just leave me alone," Peter mumbled, his voice muffled by his cushion. "Go annoy Remus, please."

"Ah, but that is why we woke you in the first place," Sirius said, and Peter gave him a sceptical gaze. "Alright, in the second place. In the first place we wanted to scare you," Sirius grinned.

"What time is it actually?" Peter asked yawning, looking at the full moon.

James checked his watch. "A quarter past midnight.

"And you two are still awake? What were you doing actually?"

"We were trying to figure out where Remus went, and then we were discussing what creature could ever wake you, and then we …" he suddenly trailed off.

Sirius continued, "… then we figured out a basilisk would be the scariest for you, so we – correction, I – transformed James with my transfiguration skills into-"

"Sirius, be quiet for a second," James interrupted him, staring thoughtfully at the full moon.

"Oh, Jamie is having an bright moment," Sirius mocked, but James held up his hand.

"Do you remember the other creatures we mentioned that might scare Pete?"

"Uhm, a vampire, a Dementor, a werewolf, and a-"

"Yes exactly," James interrupted him again, and his hazel eyes looked straight into Sirius' dark grey ones. Suddenly, Sirius understood what he was referring to, and his eyes drifted off to the window, to the full moon.

"James, you're insane," he said fiercely. "How can you even say that?" He almost sounded personally offended.

"I'm not saying anything. I'm just wondering…" His eyes drifted towards the moon too, and Peter curiously asked what was so interesting about the moon.

"Once a month it is, right?" James asked, and Sirius slowly nodded.

"Most of the time, he's in the hospital wing the day after," Sirius continued, although his expression said that he did not want to believe it.

"I can understand why he didn't tell us," James said, and suddenly Peter understood what they were thinking.

"Do you think Remus is a werewolf?" he asked bluntly.

James and Sirius both cringed as the two words were combined in one sentence. The three boys went silent for a few minutes, as none of them wanted to say the confirmation out loud, but at the same time, it seemed pointless to deny it. The evidence was too clear.

"Poor Remus," James whispered after three minutes of complete silence.

Sirius sighed deeply. "Should we tell him we know?"

James shrugged. "We'll see."

"But we won't let him down," Peter said.

"We won't!" Sirius said.

"Promise!" James joined in. "Once a Marauder, always a Marauder!"


	4. Christmas

**Christmas**

**December 1971, First year, Transfiguration classroom.**

"Don't forget the essay that's due tomorrow," Professor McGonagall reminded her first year Gryffindors at the end of class. "And before I forget to say it, all the students who wish to stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays, please stay for a minute so I can add your names to the list."

The students started packing their stuff. McGonagall arranged the many rolls of parchment on her desk while the classroom slowly became empty. "–gonna give my mum a potion that makes you dream for Christmas. She never dreams at night, you know–" "–can't we go to our dorm for a second, I really need to find–" "–no, you go ahead, I'll find you in a second–".

She didn't really pay attention to the conversations, but the last voice made her look up. If Sirius Black was lingering behind, that could only mean he was about to perform a prank.

"Why?" his friend James Potter asked. Black shrugged and shot a quick glance at Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Potter must have understood what he meant, or remembered the prank they planned out, because he dropped the subject.

"Remus, you remember what I told you about that painting on the third floor?" Potter asked his friend, and McGonagall immediately saw what he was doing. He was distracting Lupin and Pettigrew, buying Black some time. "Yeah, we still have to check it out," Lupin replied, "I won't believe you until I've seen it myself." "Me neither," Pettigrew joined in. "Let's go then," Potter said, almost dragging the two boys through the door.

The classroom was empty now, apart from Black, who slowly walked to McGonagall's desk. "Professor McGonagall," he said, "I would like to stay at Hogwarts during the Christmas Holidays." He sounded less confident than usual and for once he was not smiling.

"Are you sure, Black? You won't see your parents again until July." She knew she shouldn't question it when a student wished to stay at Hogwarts, but if she would have had children, she would have hated it to not see them over Christmas holidays. "I'm sure, professor," Black said.

"Very well." She took out a roll of parchment with the names of the students who were already staying and added _Sirius Black_ to the list.

"You're not staying, Sirius."

Professor McGonagall looked up, and as did Sirius, who had been watching the quill writing his name on the parchment. James Potter was back, he was standing in the doorway looking at Black. "Thank you, professor," the Black said, ignoring Potter, rearranging his bag on his shoulder and walking towards the door. His friend didn't let him pass though.

"Sirius, you don't hate your family _that_ much. Okay, I understand that you don't like them, but if you don't go home now, you won't see them for a whole year!" "You think I mind?" Black answered. "What do you think they'll say when they see me? Do you think they will be happy that I'm a Gryffindor? You think they'll paint the living room walls red now instead of green? I can't go home, and you know it," he hissed.

"Fine," Potter said, walking to McGonagall's desk. "Put me on the list too please, professor."

"James, no-" "Yes." "No, you have to go home." "If you're staying so am I. You're not gonna sit here in this castle all alone for two weeks." "James, you have to see you parents." "As do you." "Your parents love you." "As do yours." "They don't." They stared at each other for a moment, trying to convince each other.

Finally, Black sighed. "Fine," he said, giving in.

"Do I put you on the list too, Potter?" McGonagall said. "Yes please," the boy replied. Moments later, _James Potter_ had been added to the list too.

"Thank you, professor. Bye," Potter said, as the two began walking towards the door.

"Where did you drop Remus and Peter?" Black asked. "We were on our way to the third floor when I 'noticed' you weren't following, so I suggested I'd go and look for you." Black smiled and they reached the door and left the classroom.

When they were gone, McGonagall thought about Black for a while. She'd known that his family had been in Slytherin for ages, but she had never thought about the consequences of him being a Gryffindor. Right now, she felt sorry for him.

That evening, after having dinner in the Great Hall, professor McGonagall was on her way to her office when two students stopped her in the corridor.

"Black, Potter, what can I help you with?" she asked when she turned around.

"I'm sorry, professor, but could you please take us off the list again? We're going home during the holidays after all," Potter said. McGonagall raised her eyebrows and looked at Black. She didn't want to make the boy doubt again, Potter had obviously done a great effort to convince him, but she couldn't help but ask, "You too, Black?"

"I'm not staying at Hogwarts, professor," Sirius Black said.

Potter laid an arm around his friend's shoulders. "He isn't. He's coming home with me."

Two smiles spread out on their faces, and McGonagall couldn't help but smile too.


End file.
